intrancityfandomcom-20200213-history
Intrancity
Intrancity is an American media critic who reviews various TV shows, movies, YouTube videos, etc. He is best known for his unpopular opinions on various media. The owner of the account, Cameron Nguyen, started an interest in cartoons again in February 2016. While reading some reviews and scorecards from other people, he became inspired to make his own scorecards, starting with Battle for Dream Island and eventually SpongeBob SquarePants. It wouldn't take until January 13, 2017 that he officially joined DeviantArt under the alias "Intranity". Because of his donations, he made a lot of friends at that account until two months later when he lost his core membership and couldn't get it back. Wanting it again, he created another account and relocated all of his content to the new account. He would face multiple crises in the account including the time when he became stressed from all the criticism he's been receiving in December 2017 and when he had trouble continuing the Scorecards series from Kimcartoon constantly breaking down to a lot of distractions including swearing and other interests. Beginnings Intrancity, operated by Cameron Nguyen, began making reviews in April 2016. He, however, didn't join DeviantArt until January 13, 2017, after six months of making scorecards without sharing them to the web, Cameron finally decided it's time to join DeviantArt as he's now 13 at this point. While eating at Logan's Roadhouse, Cameron made the Intranity account to upload his scorecards on SpongeBob SquarePants and The Loud House. There, he also bought core membership by requesting his father to purchase it for him. As Intranity Rise in attention Around the time he joined, he became obsessed with llamas and therefore bought a lot of points to reach the highest amount of llamas possible. Because of this, Cameron has gotten a lot of watchers on this account specifically because they exchanged a llama for a point, leading him to receive friends Intrancity didn't even know such as Themurderbots210X, which was his very first watcher and more. However, from the llamas he had donated to or has exchanged a point for a llama, he actually made some really close friends who aren't reviewers such as ArtloverrArts, cannatajessi, and HapeeBizeeBeez, all of which are really supportive of him due to his generosity and some of his artwork. One notable friendship of Intrancity's is with cannatajessi where he described it as heartwarming, seeing him donate a lot of points to her who was actually crying alongside her grandmother by the fact that this amount of points means enough money to move out of Venezuela, the country she was living in that was corrupt. They would interact from time to time, asking how they were doing despite having differences in interest. Move to a new account Because that Cameron had a history of purchasing stuff of high prices without his father's knowledge, his father reported credit card fraud to DeviantArt. Because of this, Intranity's core membership was revoked. He tried to contact DeviantArt to make him buy core membership again, but they said that the "restrictions are fully permanent at this time". Him, wanting core membership for all the features it contains, decides to make another account and move there. The account name was named "Intrancity", with a "c" added in "Intranity" so that people can still recognize that Intranity is in fact Intrancity. This time, he cared less about llamas in the new account and focused more on reviews rather than donate a lot of points to other people. While moving accounts, he re-uploaded all of the deviations in his old account to the new one. As Intrancity Continual rising attention On the new account, although he had contacted very little by his old friends, ArtloverrArts, cannatajessi, and HapeeBizeeBeez, he continues to get more attention thanks to the high-quality of his scorecards and reviews as well as his evolution as a critic. Throughout 2017, more people, specifically cartoon enthusiasts and reviewers, began watching him, waiting for new reviews from him and what else he has in stores. May 3, 2017, is what attracted some of Intrancity's current audience when he announced the May 2017 premiere week giveaway, which holds all seven scorecards part of his Cartoon Network Renaissance miniseries, promising to give away 2,000 points if people solved the seven riddles in said scorecards and chose and aligned the correct arrangement of gems and answers. Because of this, it made the premiere week successful and what truly attracted more people into knowing who Intrancity is. Throughout this time, he has made many scorecards and ControChoices even if stuff like school and vacations got in the way. Since many people are following him, Intrancity continued to make these reviews, improve upon them, and act like a better person in front of everyone. However, this meant that he had to delay many scorecards since he was overwhelmed with too much to work with but still kept his activity high to attract more and more people with his unpopular opinions. Criticism crisis and recovery Although there were some minor recessions for Intrancity like in September 2017 when he had issues in school such as bullying and cheating, what really let activity on the site to slow down for him was a crisis he faced from November 25, 2017 to December 2017. After making his Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy's Big Picture Show review, it received a negative response from users for its nitpicky points. The criticism would soon find its way into other of Intrancity's reviews such as his rant on the Battle for BFDI episode, "Getting Teardrop to Talk". Because that he wasn't used to criticism plus he felt like the reviews were harsh, it caused him to go upset enough that he didn't upload anything for a month, meaning he was hesitant to upload a new ControChoice, fearing it might generate similar criticism. At this moment, Intrancity felt uneven and upset as a critic since he felt like with these criticisms, people are being rude to him plus the fact that there wasn't much positive feedback granted to him at the time. Another reason as to why he was really hit hard by this is that it came at the worst time, when he was behind in homeschooling that he ended up worrying about that as much as the criticism he has been receiving. When uploading the status update containing his thoughts of all of this on December 9, 2017, most people felt sorry about him for how much he has been criticized, including those who had criticized him such as WorldFlower, who appears to have grown more positive when reacting to his reviews. However, there were a few like Jaylop97 who thought that this is ridiculous. Although Intrancity moved on from this crisis, he would accept criticism later on in his life as he matured, getting used to users complaining about certain aspects of the review and while that makes him dislike his reviews some more, he appreciated the user's criticism and take that in mind to understand the rights and wrongs of critiquing where it showed how much he has changed. For example, he used to compare shows a lot from Seasons 1-2 of his scorecards, but nowadays, he barely mentions different shows and episodes in reviews. He also toned down his exaggerations in these reviews as he noticed how annoying it can to read them at times. He would upload content again on January 7, 2018, when he recovered quite a bit from the crisis but still worried about criticism in some of his reviews. Since he had an interest in animating at the time, he created some shorts based off SionShow's characters which are inspired by his comics. On March 3, 2018, continuing to take the criticism of some people's in mind, he decided to revamp his rating system. This causes some people to miss some of the rating names he formerly uses such as Tolerable, but are glad with some such as Swell and Elite. They would be officially applied on April 13, 2018. On June 2, 2018, Intrancity announced a new review series, YouTube Reviews. This series allows him to review YouTube videos and is expected to continue his relatively high activity after going slow on ControChoice production. The first review of the series, "April Fools – Math Class Internet Connection Error", was released on June 3, 2018. Hiatus and slow dip in viewership 2018 wasn't an active year as much as 2017 as it didn't see that many reviews made, but Intrancity was still watching the site as it was still his number one site. However, because he wasn't uploading that much stuff ever since that crisis he faced, it caused people to be more uninterested in Intrancity's works. So much so that it was affecting the reception to his scorecard, causing certain reviews and deviations to gain little to no attention. The worst performance for Intrancity at the time was in July 2018 when he uploaded 10 new content that month, though most of them didn't attract many people mostly because that it wasn't that interesting or that they just didn't care about the series. This caused some of his scorecards to hit new lows like his Pickle & Peanut scorecard getting only 3 favorites on the first day and his Summer Camp Island scorecard receiving just four. To make matters worse, he received poor customer support from the site he was using to stream his shows, Kimcartoon. When trying to catch up with We Bare Bears Season 4, he noticed it was missing episodes with those episodes being just copies of other episodes. He tried contacting Kimcartoon about the issue, but they said that it was working fine and offered no solution to that. Two weeks later, he tried making a ControChoice on the OK K.O.! episode "Wisdom, Strength, & Charisma", but it suddenly froze before it could make it to one minute. He faced the same issue while catching up with some shows such as The Powerpuff Girls (2016) where he tried switching video providers only to face the same issue. He contacted Kimcartoon again regarding this issue, but once again, they said that it was working fine and offered no solution to that. Because that he can access YouTube videos with no problem, the only thing he was pretty much done at that time was making YouTube reviews and even that review series wasn't as popular as his bigger review series. Later, on September 3, 2018, when trying to continue AAAHH!! Real Monsters after not working on it for a month, he faced the same problem he saw while watching "Wisdom, Strength, & Charisma", causing him to quit Kimcartoon altogether. Nowadays, he only uses cartoon streaming sites for downloads so that he doesn't have to face sudden buffering and performance issues. If it wasn't available via subscription on streaming sites, Intrancity had to either buy the piece of media or find a free video hosting site like Dailymotion or YouTube. Because that he sporadically worked on reviews of cartoon shows specifically due to stress from school and swearing as well as other distractions, it caused a hiatus in his scorecards and ControChoices. He tried to make a schedule for both ControChoices and YouTube Reviews where the former would premiere on Saturdays whereas the latter on Mondays, but because of how low their attention was, Intrancity had to stop working on them from time to time. In fact, people seemed to be so uninterested in Intrancity's more recent YouTube reviews that he stopped working on them since the more recent review on "보람이와 친구들은 슈퍼히어로 변신 할머니 도와주기 Superheroes ride on car and Help" got no attention at all. Interest in other media Although he didn't seem to be as active back then, he has tried to pick up during this hiatus even without releasing new canonized scorecards or ControChoices. In January 2019, following award season, Intrancity has become more interested in movies for their style including complex plots and characters. This has prompted him to announce on February 24, 2019, that he is planning to review every movie nominated for the Academy Award for Best Picture. However, he was still interested in movies besides Best Picture nominees, which made him create his miscellaneous movies scorecard. Although he stopped watching movies from time to time, he is still interested in movies to this day. He also thought of reviewing other critics. Considering how he has gotten criticism in the past, Intrancity, after seeing some of HugeTFPFan's scorecards, gave him an idea to review his critic side by rating his scorecards. This became the development to the spin-off series to the main scorecards series, Critique the Critic. Thanks to the success of said scorecard, Intrancity went on and reviewed more reviewers. In late 2019, Intrancity would have an interest in sketching characters again starting with his gif, [https://www.deviantart.com/intrancity/art/Me-Shaking-Hands-with-Different-Characters-809980345 Me Shaking Hands With Different Characters], which also allowed users to request which characters Intrancity's hand would shake hands or interact with. He would continue to make sketches of characters since, realizing the amount of favorites and attention they've been receiving such as A Tale of Two Sponges and a remake on someone's drawing on Bubbles as Jenny Wakeman. Comeback On September 27, 2019, after stressing so much from cussing, Intrancity published a journal, ''Regarding the Future for Scorecards...'', which detailed his current issues that were preventing him from not only making scorecards but also content in general which includes school, new episodes, and especially swearing. This almost decreased his activity even more, which ironically increased up to December 2019 when he uploaded the most amount of content he has released with a total of 50. He could've decreased his role on the site starting the new year but once again, he still had interest in DeviantArt and considering the success of the previous months, Intrancity chose to stay. This is evident of the many comments he left on multiple deviations and all the new content he conceived of to work with. On October 31, 2019, Intrancity announced The 3C's which combines his passion for sketching with reviewing and the first review did so well that he went on to continue the series. There were several more creations of Intrancity that ended up becoming successful and picked up people's interest for the unpopular reviewer like him making the "Most Interesting Opinion" polls from early January to late February, based off the Academy Award for Best Picture, and First Impressions, which happens every last day of the month. On December 12, 2019, or Cameron's birthday, Intrancity founded to expand the knowledge of all of Intrancity's works as well as provide some analysis on the production and reception of his reviews. It has been slowly getting more users.